1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door lower molding, particularly to a door lower molding that is fixed along a lower edge of a door of a vehicle so as to shut off a gap between the door and a car body.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 4 shows such a door lower molding. This door lower molding is a surface-mounting type which is secured directly to the door.
FIG. 4 is a cross sectional view of the door lower molding. In this figure, the left side illustrates the inside of the car and the right side illustrates the outside of, the car.
As shown in the figure, the door lower molding 51 has a main body 52 which is disposed along a lower edge of a door D. The main body 52 is fixed by screws (not shown) or an adhesive double coated tape with an upper portion closely contacted to an inner surface of the door D. The main body 52 is made by extruding a polyvinyl chloride resin (PVC). A lower portion thereof has a reversed L-section that is bent toward a cabin space of the car. An insert 53 is embedded into the lower portion along its full length for a reinforcement. The insert 53 is made of a stainless steel into the reversed L-section. The insert 53 has both of its lateral ends folded in order to improve its strength or binding force with the main body 52. A shoulder 54 is projected from an outside of the lower portion of the main body 52 along its full length. The shoulder 54 touches the lower end of the door D from below so as to position the main body 52 to the door D.
A seal lip 55 slants downward from the lower part of the main body 52 for its full length.
When the door D is closed, as shown by a two-dot chain line, the seal lip 55 is warped and has an inner surface of its leading end closely contacted with a rocker molding R which is arranged at the body B side of the car. Thus, the seal lip 55 shuts a gap between the door D and the rocker molding R, thereby blocking intrusion of mud or dust into the cabin space, shielding road noise, preventing clothes of passengers from becoming dirty during ingress and egress, etc.
The door lower molding 51 weighs too much since the main body 52 is embedded with the stainless steel insert 53. Therefore, it is not suitable for achieving the lighter car weight that has been requested especially in recent years.
In manufacturing, molding 51 needs a bending step for each end of the insert 53, a coating and drying step of an adhesive on the bended insert 53, etc. Thus, it requires many production steps. Also, it is necessary to add equipment for bending both ends of the insert 53. Consequently, production costs may be unreasonably high.
Since the door lower molding 51, being fixed on the lower end of the door D, is in a position very close to the road, it is inevitable that small stones or the like are rolled up and hit the outside thereof while the car is running. Accordingly, scratches or flaws may soon be made on the molding, thereby affecting its appearance, even if the main body 52 is molded of the PVC that has a comparatively good resistance to such damages.